The Librarians Vs The Library
by DarkWind13
Summary: Something is wrong with the Library. It turned on Ezekiel, Cassandra and Jake.


~ Disclaimer: I don't own the Librarians~

* * *

Jenkins sat in the library having some tea. The others were all out retrieving an artifact called the Stone of Order. He shook his head.

"I thought we solved the problem of new artifacts showing up." He muttered. Finishing his tea, he went back to his research, making sure to close the door since he knew from experience that if the others are too excited after a mission, something in his lab could end up breaking. He went to a shelf to get the book he needed.

"No, that's not it. That's not quite it either, and that's the football that I took from Mr. Jones after he and Mr. Stone decided to throw it around in the Library." He muttered, looking at the books on the shelf. He shook his head.

"I remember the good old days where there was only one librarian." He said, finally finding the book.

"You know you wouldn't want that." Flynn, who was not in the field like Jenkins expected said.

"Mr. Carson, I thought you were with the others." Jenkins said quickly, embarrassed to be heard muttering out loud.

"They needed some rope." He explained, showing the rope he retrieved from one of the Library's many rooms. "I just came to get it."

"You didn't request a door?" Jenkins asked.

"Nah, you were busy and it was pre-set to stay open by Jones." Flynn explained before leaving.

"I told him not to do that." Jenkins grumbled but Flynn already left by the time he finished his sentence. He closed the backdoor.

"He should know better then to leave the door open." Jenkins muttered when another book caught his attention.

"Artifacts created by the Library?" He asked confused. He read it.

"Oh no." He muttered shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were getting the stone when it began to glow.

"Where is Flynn with the rope?" Eve yelled.

"I pre-set the door so it should be easy enough come quickly." Ezekiel said.

"Really Jones, you know that annoys Jenkins." Jake argued.

"Can we just focus on the stone glowing?" Cassandra yelled. Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get it." He said. He climbed the rock the stone was in.

"Careful." Eve shouted.

"There's a foot-hole there." Cassandra yelled, pointing at a place on the rock. Ezekiel pulled out his phone and began recording Jake's climbing.

"What?" He muttered when he noticed Eve's glare, "It's not like he needs our help right now." Eve rolled her eyes. Flynn came running up to them with the rope.

"Took you long enough." Eve sighed.

"I have the rope now." Flynn argued back.

"Yeah, after the stone decided to glow and Stone decided to climb and get it." Eve said, the concern she had was evident in her voice.

"He'll be fine Eve. This is part of the risks that librarians take." Flynn reassured her. Suddenly Eve's phone rang.

"Jenkins?" He answered the phone, there was a pause.

"What do you mean the Library created the artifact?" Another pause.

"Well, Jake is getting the stone so it will be in the Library soon." She said, during this pause, her eyes widened in alarm.

"It does what?" She shouted. She turned her attention to Jake.

"Don't touch the stone!" She shouted. Jake couldn't hear her.

"Why, what does that stone do?" Cassandra asked. Jake grabbed the stone before Eve could answer Cassandra. Suddenly, the life drained from Jake's eyes and he fell from the rock, unconcious. Eve dropped her phone and caught him. Flynn grabbed the phone.

"Jenkins, we need a door. Jake is hurt." He said. There was a pause

"What do you mean the door isn't working?" He asked. Flynn listened impatiently during the pause.

"Okay…. You do that, we'll get there as soon as we can." Flynn replied and hung up.

"Okay, the backdoor isn't working so we'll have to find another way." Flynn said to the others.

"Like what? None of us drove here." Eve replied.

"We'll find someone to give us a ride then." Flynn said and they began to walk, Eve was carrying Jake, when fortunately, they saw a town.

"Excuse me, we need a ride. Our friend's sick and we need to go to the library." Cassandra asked an elderly guy near a café.

"Sure, but why do you need to go to a library if your friend's hurt?" He guy asked, standing up to give them a ride.

"His… his medicine to help him is there, we're librarians." Cassandra's explained. The guy's expression darkened.

"I can't help you." He said and sat back down. They continued walking.

"How did that not work? It always works." Ezekiel complained.

"Well, the guy seemed willing to help us before we told him we were librarians so maybe we can find someone to give us a ride without saying who we are." Flynn replied.

"Whatever will get Jake help as soon as possible." Eve replied. They continued walking until they found a guy who appeared to be in his early 20s.

"Excuse me, I know this will sound weird, but my friend left his medicine at work, can you take us there?" Eve asked. The guy looked at Jake.

"Sure, he does seem in pretty rough shape, I guess." He said and unlocked his car. Eve gave him directions to the Library.

"You work there? At a library?" The guy asked.

"We're custodians there." Cassandra said quickly.

"Cool." The guy said. They got out.

"Hope your friend gets well soon." He said as they hurried to the door. Jenkins opened the door.

"Quickly take him to my lab, I isolated it from the magic of the library." Jenkins said.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked as they took Jake to the lab. Jenkins ignored Cassandra and instead used an elixir to figure out what was wrong with him. Jenkins sighed.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Eve asked.

"I do not understand why, but the Library wants to eliminate, Mr. Stone, Miss. Cillian and Mr. Jones." Jenkins explained.

"That's impossible, there has to be another explanation." Ezekiel said and tried to open his digital copy of the clipping's book.

"Weird, it's not working." He muttered.

"If Cassandra and Ezekiel leave, will they be safe as we find a cure for Jake?" Flynn asked.

"We're not leaving Jake." Cassandra argued back.

"It doesn't matter." Jenkins said, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean? Jake is our friend." Ezekiel argued back.

"You know too much. With whatever is going on with the library, it will hunt you down, we already saw that it can make artifacts." Jenkins explained.

* * *

~I hope you enjoyed, there will be more.~


End file.
